Mummy, Daddy, ich hab euch lieb
by She-Ra1604
Summary: Diese kleine FF, schwirrte mir schon etwas länger im Kopf umher. Aber dank meiner Lästerschwester ; hab ich mich doch dran gewagt und sie nieder geschrieben. Im Hintergrund lief dabei von Rednex "Wish you were her"


Das Wetter war, genau wie die Stimmung. Es regnete Bindfäden vom Himmel und die kleine Gruppe stand unter ihren Regenschirm dicht vor dem Doppelgrab, wo bis vor ein paar Minuten die Beerdigung stattgefunden hatte. Kein Vogel war zu hören. Nur der Wind, der die Blätter aus den Bäumen trieb und der Regen, der auf alle herabprasselte. Es hätte etwas Romantisches haben können, wenn es eine andere Gegend, als gerade ein Friedhof gewesen wäre.

Direkt vor dem Grab stand ein kleiner blonder Junge. Das Wasser lief ihm aus den Haaren. Seine brauen Augen, mit dem melancholischen Blick, waren stark gerötet und noch immer liefen Tränen die Wangen hinunter.

„Mummy… Daddy….", sprach er schon seit Beginn der Beerdigung.

Als die Särge in ihre Gräber gesenkt wurden, hatte er versucht die Träger daran zu hindern. Alan hatte geschrieen und getobt. Er wollte nicht, dass man ihm seine Eltern wegnahm. Die ganze Gesellschaft war erschrocken und betroffen. Und bei seiner Reaktion waren sie alle zusammengezuckt. Den anwesenden Frauen liefen die Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Es war eine ganze Weile niemanden möglich gewesen sich zu bewegen. Doch dann war April auf Alan zu gegangen.

"Alan… bitte komm", sprach sie mit leicht brüchiger Stimme.

„Nein, Tante April. Ich bleibe hier!", erwiderte er, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Das geht aber nicht."

„Doch, ich bleibe hier! Mir passiert nichts. Mummy und auch Daddy haben mir immer versprochen, für mich dazu sein und auf mich auf zupassen."

„Ich weiß, Alain", kam es etwas gepresst von der Blondine.

Hilflos wand sie ihren Blick in Richtung Fireball, der sie entschuldigend ansah und dann zu ihr trat. Er legte seinen Arm um ihre zierlichen Schultern und sah zu Alan. Aber er schaffte es nicht einen Ton hervor zubringen.

Wieder herrschte Schweigen. Dann hob Alan auf einmal seinen Kopf und sah April direkt an.

"Tante April? Haben Mummy und Daddy mich nicht mehr lieb?"

Sofort weiteten sich ihre Augen bei seinen Worten.

"Aber wie kommst du den darauf, Alan? Natürlich haben sie dich lieb."

„Weil…" Alan scharrte mit seinem Fuß auf dem mittlerweile matschigen Boden. „… sie hatten mir versprochen mich niemals alleine zu lassen. Aber nun haben sie es…", kam es nun weinerlich von ihm.

April fiel es schwer nicht wieder in Tränen auszubrechen, daher schluckte sie kurz und räusperte sich etwas.

„Shht…", gab sie von sich und schloss ihn kurz darauf etwas unbeholfen in ihre Arme.

„Bitte, Tante April. Ich will zu meiner Mummy und meinem Daddy", schluchzte Alan an ihrer Brust.

Der Blondine fiel es immer schwerer ihrer Fassung zu bewahren. Hilfe suchend sah sie zu Fireball. Dieser biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und strich dann Alan über den nassen Schopf.

„Das geht nicht, Alan. Das weißt du. Sie… sie sind nicht mehr hier."

Fireball war er sehr schwer gefallen diese Worte zu äußern. Erst Recht, weil er keine passenden fand. Kaum hatte er gesprochen, wurde Alans Schluchzen nur noch intensiver.

„Sie haben mich alleine gelassen…", kam es in erstickendem Tonfall von ihm.

„Aber nein, Alan."

"Doch… sonst wären sie jetzt hier!"

April gab ihr Bestes und versuchte den Jungen zu beruhigen.

„Sie haben mich alleine gelassen…", klang es nun immer wieder und tönte somit in den Ohren aller Anwesenden.

Robin drückte sich schon die ganze Zeit an Colt. Ihre Fassung hatte sie schon längst verloren. Sie schluchzte an seiner Schulter und nässte sein Hemd mit ihren Tränen. Der Cowboy musste immer wieder hart schlucken und drückte seine Frau fest an sich. Seine Augen schimmerten stark. Und um zu verhindern, dass jemand sah, wie eine Träne über seine Wange lief, schob er sich seinen Cowboyhut tiefer in die Stirn.

„Alan… bitte beruhige dich", kam es nach einer Weile mit zitternder Stimme von April.

Aber der Junge schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Dann riss er sich von ihr los.

„Niemand hat mich lieb! NIEMAND!", schrie er, wobei seine dünne Stimme sich überschlug.

"Mummy und Daddy nicht, weil sie mich allein gelassen haben! Und auch ihr nicht! Ihr habt mich, genau wie sie belogen! Ich hasse euch!"

„Alan…", brachte April nun fast tonlos hervor, die sich gerade mit Fireballs Hilfe aufgerichtet hatte.

„Das ist nicht wahr…"

Fireball drückte sie an sich und senkte seinen Blick. Seine Augen brannten. Colt erging es nicht anders. Was sollten sie dem Kleinen sagen? Ihm schildern, wie seine Eltern starben? Ihnen war bewusst gewesen, dass sie ihm nicht die Wahrheit hatten sagen können. Er war einfach noch viel zu jung mit seinen fünf Jahren. Für sie schien der Augenblick, als die beiden starben noch vor ihren Augen wieder abzuspielen.

Als das Unglück geschah, waren Alan bei April und Robin zu Besuch. Fireball war mit Colt unterwegs. Wo sie auf Saber getroffen waren, der seine Sincia von der Schule abholen wollte. Aber als sie das Schulgebäude erreichten, tauchten Hyperjumper am Himmel auf. Es blieb keine Zeit, um einen Notruf abzusetzen. So beeilten sie sich, um die Schule zu erreichen, die scheinbar das Ziel des Angriffes war. Dort trafen sie ein, als die ersten Blastersalven sich in das Mauerwerk des Hauses bohrten. Alle drei waren zwar bewaffnet, aber in Zivilkleidung unterwegs. Zum Nachdenken blieb den dreien keine Zeit, sie zogen ihre Waffen und erwiderten die Salven mit ihren Blastern. Immer wieder wichen sie aus. Doch dann geschah alles sehr schnell. Im Gebäude hatten sich noch ein paar Lehrer befunden, unter anderem auch Sincia. Sie hatten versucht, das Gebäude zu verlassen. Die ersten drei Lehrer schafften es, aber als Sincia aus dem Gebäude lief, erschien direkt vor ihr ein Outrider mit gezogenem Blaster, der auf sie zielte. Saber schien das Blut in den Adern zu gefrieren. Er verließ seine Deckung und sprintete auf seine Frau zu. Aber es war zu spät. In dem Moment, wo Saber Sincia erreichte, sie halb umarmte, um sie und sich aus der Schusslinie zudrehen, löste sich ein Schuss und traf Saber im Bauch. Zeitgleich tauchte hinter dem Paar noch weitere Outrider auf, die nun ebenfalls den Beschuss aufnahmen und die beiden geradezu durchlöcherten. Fireball und Colt hatten das schreckliche Szenario mit ansehen müssen. Colt war der erste, der dann ebenfalls seine Deckung verließ und auf die Outrider schoss. Aber immer wenn einer sich auflöste, schienen zwei Neue aufzutauchen. Es war ein Kampf, wie David gegen Goliat, wo scheinbar diesmal der Riese die Oberhand hatte. In dem Moment, wo Colt und Fireball die Munition ausging, erschienen endlich die Soldaten des KOKs und drängten sie Angreifer in ihre Dimension zurück.

Kaum das der Staub des Gefechtes sich gesetzt hatte, bahnten sich Colt und Fireball ihren Weg zu Saber und Sincia. Für die beiden war es ein Schock, die beiden zusehen. Bedeckt von ihrem eigenen Blut und dem Staub des Angriffes. Die beiden Männer knieten zu ihnen und lösten sie vorsichtig von einander. Insgeheim hofften sie, dass sie noch leben würden. Aber das Gegenteil war der Fall. Die eingetroffenen Sanitäter hatten es schwer, Fireball und Colt von den beiden Leichen zu lösen. Mit gesenkten Häuptern und teils voll gepumpt mit Beruhigungsmitteln, verfolgten sie, wie ihr Boss und dessen Frau abtransportiert wurden.

Alan hatte zuerst nichts mitbekommen. Nur die traurigen Blicke der anderen. April war diejenige gewesen, die ihm hatte sagen müssen, dass seine Eltern niemals wieder kommen würden. Der Junge hatte es nicht verstehen können und wollen. Immer wieder verlangte er nach ihnen zusehen. Von niemanden ließ er sich beruhigen.

Erst kurz vor der Beerdigung, wo sie würdevoll in ihren Särgen aufgebahrt und hergerichtet waren, hatte Alan zu ihnen gedurft. Er stürzte auf die beiden Särge zu und keiner konnte ihn aufhalten. Immer wieder schrie er nach ihnen. Rief ihre Namen, aber sie öffneten ihre Augen nicht mehr. Kein Atemzug zeigte sich. Alan verkraftete das Ganze nicht und brach dort weinend zusammen. April kümmerte sich liebevoll um ihn. Genauso wie Robin es tat. Auch wenn es beiden Frauen mehr als schwer fiel. Fireball und Colt hingegen, waren kaum in seiner Nähe. Vor allem Colt gab sich die Schuld, dass er es nicht hatte verhindern können.

Genau wie der Cowboy es auch jetzt tat. Die Worte Alans, trafen ihn sehr hart. Obwohl Colt klar war, dass Alan gar nicht wusste, was alles geschehen war, verstand er den Hass des Kleinen.

April und Robin hatten versucht, dass ihre beiden Männer eine Therapie machten, aber sie weigerten sich standhaft. So mussten die beiden Frauen irgendwann aufgeben.

Alan rannte immer weiter von April und den Anderen fort. Sein Blick war Tränen verschleiert und er sah nicht in die Richtung, in die er lief. Daher bemerkte er auch nicht, die Leute, die vor ihm standen. So prallte er etwas unsanft gegen zwei männliche Beine und landete dann auf seinen vier Buchstaben.

„Alan…", sprach eine tiefe Stimme.

Der Junge rieb sich wieder und wieder über die Augen, um einen klaren Blick zu bekommen.

„O… Opa?", sprach er, als er den Mann erkannte.

"Bist du es wirklich, Opa?"

Alan sprang vom durchnässten Boden auf und fiel ihm um die Beine. Sabers Vater nahm ihn auf den Arm und drückte ihn an sich.

"Ja, ich bin es, Alan."

„Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?"

„Tut mir leid, ich konnte leider nicht früher hier sein. Verzeihst du mir?"

Alan nickte und rieb sie seine Nase an seiner ehemals schwarzen, mittlerweile braun gefleckten Jacke ab.

„Du bist der Einzige, der mich noch lieb hat, oder?"

„Was sagst du das, Alan? Wir haben dich alle lieb."

„Das ist nicht wahr. Ich hasse sie!"

„Nein, Alan!", kam es im bestimmten Tonfall von Edward Rider.

„Du weißt tief in dir drinnen, dass es nicht so ist."

Alan schwieg bei den Worten seines Großvaters.

„Meinst du, dass dein Vater und deine Mutter so etwas von dir hören wollen? Auch wenn du sie nicht mehr sehen kannst. Sie werden immer bei dir sein. Tief in deinem Herzen. Genau wie sie es bei mir und bei all den anderen hier sind. Und glaube mir, sie würden sich niemals wünschen, dich so zusehen und deine Worte zu hören, oder Alan?"

Genau hatte er seinem Großvater zugehört. Dabei war ihm eingefallen, was sein Vater ihm gesagt hatte, als die Großmutter starb.

„Tränen sind nicht Schlechtes, mein Sohn. Aber sie dürfen nicht auf ewig sein. Tief in uns, leben alle auf ewig weiter. Deine Oma ist bei dem lieben Gott und schaut von dort auf uns hinab. Sie würde nicht wollen, dass du traurig bist. Du weißt, wie sehr sie dein Lachen liebte."

Damals hatte Alan nur leicht genickt und etwas zu Engeln gefragt. Aber nun schien er die Worte seines Vaters zu verstehen. So sah er seinen Großvater direkt an.

"Sie passend mit Oma zusammen auf uns auf, oder?"

Edward Rider nickte mit einem leichten Lächeln.

"Ja, Alan. Das tun sie. Und sie sind gewiss stolz auf dich, wie ich es jetzt auf dich bin."

Nun lächelte der Junge auch leicht und gab seinem Großvater ein Küsschen auf die Wange. Anschließend bat er ihn, runter gelassen zu werden. Kaum dass seine Füße die Erde berührten, lief er zu April und den anderen. Jeden einzelnen umarmte er und entschuldigte sich bei ihnen. Dann trat er an das Grab seiner Eltern. Kurz schluckte Alain, dann lächelte er leicht.

„Mummy… Daddy… ich hab euch lieb."


End file.
